


Dreaming and Executing

by Fastcheetah4



Series: The Life of a Murderer's Daughter [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastcheetah4/pseuds/Fastcheetah4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This case is nothing that SVU has ever seen. He kills in his sleep...</p><p>Dustin Shepherd has been diagnosed with a sleep behaviour disorder. Whatever he dreams he acts.</p><p>When three of his dreams become intense and turn into murder, will the SVU squad find out about the new personality of muderers? Or will Dustin get away with what he's doing?</p><p>Read more to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreaming

**Dustin's POV**

 

**_His voice never sounded so cold..._ **

the day my dad looked me in the eyes and said, "Get out of here, we don't want you around". My mother was crying in the background. I hate to see her cry, to see her hurting. I remember crying out for my mom, but she didn't stop dad. There was no stopping dad. Ever.

 

It's been 18 years since I was thrown out and tomorrow is my 37th birthday. My friend Kip is taking me out for dinner and then out to get a beer at 6. it's now 4:30pm. So I get up from the couch, get a shower, pull a pair of blue skinny jeans and a grey T-shirt from my dresser and brush my teeth. By the time I'm done, I hear Kip coming up my apartment building hallway.

 

"Hey, you ready to eat lobster and get drunk?", Kip yelled sarcastically to me from the front door.

 

"Hell ya!"

 

Since the restaurant is only 10 minutes away, we walked, I could feel the warm breeze through my short jet black hair. 

 

"So... How are your dreams? Like have you ever acted out because of them?"

 

"I don't think I have. But there are a few dreams that keep on recurring."

 

"What are they about?"

 

"They're about killing my family. My dad, mom and my sister."

 

"..."

 

"Anyways, what beer you having and what club", I asked trying to change the subject while walking into Red Lobster. Kip and I are seated at a window booth.

 

"Hello, my name is Jason. I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you?"

 

"Yes we'll both have the lobster, please", I ordered for myself and Kip. We waited 30 minutes for our lobsters to come. After we finished eating, we went to the club 2 blocks away. 

 

"I'm getting myself and you, Dustin, a beer."

 

I think I drank well over 3 beers because I was so drunk that the next morning, I woke up with the worst headache and I had something on my hands. The night was a whole blur. What happened?


	2. Investigating

**SVU 16th Precinct**

**Officer's POV**

 

*Ring, Ring*

 

I hear the phone ring just as I walked into the room and quickly ran to answer it. 

 

"NYPD Special Victims Unit, Officer Randell. Yes. Ok. They're on their way now."

 

I hung up the phone.

 

"Sergent Benson and Detective Amaro?"

 

"Yes", they both said in unison.

 

"There's been a double homicide at 822 Park Avenue, Joyce and Samuel Shepherd", I said to them as they got their coats on.

 

"Ok", said Amaro.

 

 

**Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd's...**

**Olivia's POV**

 

As I walked into the victims' home, I could see how bad it will look. They're 65 and 66 years old and probably have grandchildren. As I get closer to where the murders took place, I started to see red smear marks on the walls. 

 

"Is it bad", I asked Melinda Warner, our M.E.

 

"Ya, 66 year old Joyce Shepherd, married. She was bound and gaged to her kitchen table. She was raped then beaten to death."

 

Melinda got up from Joyce and walked towards Samuel.

 

"65 year old Samuel Shepherd, married. He was tied to the chair. He saw his wife get raped, then was burned and stabbed 50 times to the stomach, chest and face."

 

She stood up and looked me in the eyes, "Who ever killed them, tortured them first", she said and walked away with the body bags. 

 

 ** _'How could someone do this",_ ** I thought to myself.


	3. To Serve

**104 East 16th Street**

**Dustin's POV**

 

Once I was fully wake, I got some paper towel and wiped my hands off. I got my phone and called Kip.

 

"Hey."

 

"Hey. What happened last night?"

 

"Well, you got drunk and the last time I saw you, you were being taken home by your sister's husband, Ian."

 

"Ian was there?"

 

"Ya. Hey did those dreams come again?"

 

"Ya."

 

"Ok, well, I have to go but I'll call you later. Bye"

 

"Bye", I hung up.

 

***

 

**SVU 16th Precinct**

**Nick's POV**

 

"Could this just be a random target", I hear Amanda ask from her desk.

 

"No, I don't think so. From the extent of thee injuries, it looks personal", Olivia said. 

 

"Do they have any family", I ask.

 

"Umm... They have a daughter Morgan, 33, and a son Dustin, 37", John said looking at his computer screen.

 

"They could be next", Fin said getting a cup of coffee.

 

"Ok, Amanda and Fin, go get Morgan and bring her back here. Nick and Munch, you do the same with Dustin", Cragen said walking back into his office.

 

I got the address for Dustin and John and I got in the car. 


	4. And To Protect

**SVU 16ht Precinct**

**Olivia's POV**

 

I look around the squad room and I'm alone, and I'm doing nothing. I hear Captain Cragen's office door open.

 

"Olivia. Come here", Cragen said. 

 

I get up and walk into his office.  
  
  


"Close the door behind you and have a seat."

 

"I prefer to stand", and I do.

 

"I know they lost their parents but, could you do a background check on the daughter and son?"

 

"Ya. Ok."

 

I walk out of his office. I think to myself,  **'I know this seems bad, but at least I'm doing something that helps.'**

 

***

**104 East 16th Street - Dustin's Shepherd's Apartment**

**John's POV**

 

Nick and I pulled up in front of Dustin Shepherd's apartment building.

 

"He lives on the 5th floor", I say starting to walk. Once we get up to the 5th floor, we find Dustin's apartment. Nick knocked 3 times.

 

"Dustin Shepherd, this is the NYPD. Open up please", Nick said, then we heard a click and the door opened.

 

"Yes. I'm Dustin."

 

"We need you to come with us", I say in a hurry.

 

Dustin didn't put up a fight. He came with us back to the station.

 

"We'll tell you everything when your sister is here", Nick said as he walked Dustin into an interview room.

 

***  
 **232 West 41st Street - Morgan and Ian William's Residence**

**Amanda's POV**

 

Fin knocked 3 times and almost instantly, I see the door open and a little girl standing on the other side. 

 

"Hello there, I'm Detective Amanda, what's your name sweetie?"

 

"Umm... Libby."

 

"Libby, what did I say about opening the door to strangers", a tall woman said from behind the little girl.

 

"Hello, I'm Detective Rollins and this is my partner, Detective Fin. We're looking for Mrs. Morgan William."

 

"You're looking at her", Morgan said with a smile on her face. 

 

"Will you come with us", Fin asked.

 

"Of course."


	5. Background Check

**SVU 16th Precinct**

**Olivia's POV**

 

Amanda and Fin are on their way back. I look up Dustin and Morgan Shepherd and Cragen comes out of his office, joining Rafael and I. 

 

"Morgan Shepherd is married to Ian William and they have a two-year-old daughter, Libby. Dustin Shepherd isn't married and was thrown out of his house by his father 18 years ago", I said repeating my computer sreen.

 

I look at Captain and he has a confused look. I know what he's thinking. One of the couple's kids could have done this.

 

"Right this way Mrs. William", Nick said directing Morgan into the same interview room as Dustin.

 

"Where's my wife", a man yelled rushing into the squad room.

 

"I'm right here, Ian."

 

"Detective Rollins, could you take Libby and see if she wants to go colour", Cragen asked.

 

Amanda nodded with a smile and took Libby into the other interview room, the room designed for children.

 

***

**Interview Room**

**Nick's POV**

 

Me and Olivia sat down across from Dustin, Ian and Morga. The look in their eyes said they're confused, worried and a little terrified.

 

"Why are we here", Morgan asked holding onto her husband's hand like it was the end of the world.

 

"We have some bad news... Your parents died. Last night. We are so, sorry for your loss", Olivia said taking Morgan's other hand. Showing sympathy. I look at Dustin and a tear drops from his eye as he said, "Oh my god."


	6. My Dreams

**Interview Room**

**Dustin's POV**

 

"On my god", was all I could say. Have I made my dreams a reality? I felt a tear drop from my eye and I look over at Morgan. She buried her head in Ian's chest, trying to stop crying. "Is that all?"

 

"Yes and again we are so sorry for your loss Mr. Shepherd and Mr. and Mrs. William", Nick said standing up.

 

As I walked out of the police station, I get my phone out of my pocket and get into my car. I call Kip on speaker phone.

 

"Hello, this is Kip."

 

"Hi. You would not believe what just happened."

 

"Oh my god dude, you ok? What happened?"

 

"My parents were killed last night. What if my dreams came true?"

 

"Oh, I'm sorry about your parents but I don't think you killed them. You couldn't hurt a fly."

 

"Ok, maybe you're right."

 

"Just go home and get some sleep. Goodnight."

 

"Goodnight." I hung up the phone and pulled into the parking garage. I got up to my apartment, unlocked the door, locked it again and headed straight for my room. My alarm clock read 9:45pm, so I got my pyjamas on and went to bed.


	7. Black-Out

**412 East 53rd Street**

**Fin's POV**

 

"In here", I said as the other officers cleared the rest of the house.

 

"Kip Anderson, 36 years old, lives here alone and died from massive head trama", Melinda confirmed for us. She stood up and took the body with her.

 

***

**SVU 16th Precinct**

**Cragen's POV**

 

"Does Kip have any connection to the Shepherd's or William's?"

 

"Actually Captain, Dustin and Kip went to college together and were friends ever since then", Fin said. 

 

"Ok bring Dustin in for questioning."

 

***

**104 East 16th Street - Dustin's Apartment**

**Nick's POV**

 

*Knock, knock, knock*

 

"Dustin, it's Detective Amaro, we need you to come down to the station. We just have a few more questions."

 

"Ok", I heard from behind the door.

 

***

**SVU 16th Precinct - Interview Room**

**John's POV**

 

"Where were you last night between 10 and 10:30pm", I asked eyeing Dustin.

 

"Well, I went to bed at 9:50pm, so I was sleeping. Why?"

 

"Because Kip Anderson was killed between then."

 

Dustin sat there wide-eyed and dumbstruck. He was about to cry, until he said, "Is that all?"

 

"Yes. My fellow police officers and I send our condolences, you've lost a few close loved ones these past few days."

 

He just nodded and left, trying to stop tears from falling down his cheeks.

 

***

**104 East 16th Street - Dustin's Apartment**

**Dustin's POV**

 

It's really early, but I'm just tired. I lost my best friend todat and my parents yesterday. What the hell is going on?

 

***

**SVU 16th Precinct - Interview Room**

**Amanda's POV**

 

"Do you guys have anywhere else you can stay for a few nights", I asked with worry in my voice.

 

"We could stay at my parents' house, they have aguest room. I'm sure they won't mind", Ian said anxiously.

 

"You should go there, just to be safe", I turn around and see Rafael.

 

"We're going to grandma and grandpa's", Libby asked jumping around. 

 

"Ya, but mommy just needs to go get some things at home", Morgan said giving Libby a hug. I smiled.

 

***

**232 West 41st Street - The William's Residence**

**Morgan's POV**

 

'Where is that goddamn photo box?" I heard a door close and I look around scared out of my mind. Nothing. I continued searching but I couldn't find it anywhere. I turn around to see Dustin standing there. 

 

"What are you doing here? Dustin?" He came closer and before I know it, I'm falling to the floor with pain overcoming my whole body. I can't move. I can feel myself slipping away, my breathing becoming faint and then everything goes black. I feel my life being sucked out of my body, then I feel nothing. My life has been taken away from me by my own brother. My own flesh and blood.


	8. Proven Guilty

**232 West 41st Street - The William's Residence**

**Cragen's POV**

 

"How do we tell him", I asked Olivia. 

 

"I don't know. They can't take much more of this."

 

"Bring in Ian, Libby and Dustin. Push as far as you have to on Ian and Dustin, we need to know who is doing this and nail their ass."

 

***

**SVU 16th Precinct - Interview Room**

**Nick's POV**

 

"Hold out your hands please, Mr. William." I took a cotton pad, rubbed it on Ian's hands. I poured a type of chemical over the pad and waited for it to change colours, if it's blue then it's positive for blood but if white then it's negative. It didn't change colour. Ian doesn't have blood on his hands.

 

I walk into the next interview room and do the same with Dustin, except, he popped positive. Did he kill his own sister?


	9. Executing

**-7 hours later-**

**SVU 16th Precinct - Interview Room**

**Dustin's POV**

 

"Why do you have traces of blood on your hands?"

 

"I don't know. Last night I went to sleep around 8:30pm and woke up around 10:30am, just before you came", I said telling the truth. "Why would I even kill my own family?"

 

***  
 **SVU 16th Precinct**

**Ian's POV**

 

As I'm going to pick Libby up, I overhear the detectives talking. 

 

"Dustin has traces of her blood on his hands", Detective Rollins protested.

 

"We still don't have enough to hold him", the DA explained.

 

So Dustin killed Morgan? How could he? She was his sister? I'm going to  **kill him!**

 

***

"Libby, daddy has to do something then I'll come back to grandma and grandpa's. Ok?"

 

"Ya."

 

I picked up Libby and carried her to my parents' front door.

 

"Remember, I love you so much", I kissed her and got back to my car. She said she loved me too and I was gone.

 

***

**104 East 16th Street - Dustin's Apartment**

**Ian's POV**

 

*Knock, knock, knock*

 

"Dustin, I know you're in there."

 

The door opened and I barge in screaming, "You killed her, you killed Morgan."

 

"No, I didn't."

 

"Yes. You killed my wife and the mother of my child."

 

I got one of the pillows on Dustin's couch. I kicked Dustin down to the ground, held the pillow to his head. I pulled out a 45mm gun and I pulled the trigger over the pillow. There was no sound but Dustin dropped down on the ground blood pouring out from his forehead. 

 

I wiped the gun down and I threw it in the trash. I cleaned everything I touched and went to my car. I arrived back at my parents' house. For some reason I felt a lot better. I know what I did was bad but Dustin deserved what he got.


	10. Aftermath

**104 East 16th Street - Dustin's Apartment**

**Fin's POV**

 

"Mr. Shepherd, we have some more questions', I called his name but no answer. The door was unlocked so me and Amanda walked in. 

 

"Fin in the living room", Amanda yelled.

 

I walking in and saw Dustin on the floor in a pool of his own blood. I knew exactly who killed him.

 

***

**SVU 16th Precinct - Interview Room**

**Amanda's POV**

 

"I just want to know one thing, why? Why did you kill him?"

 

"I don't know what you're talking about", Ian said with a smirk. "Who did I kill?"

 

"Dustin."

 

"Oh that. Ya, I killed him, because he killed my wife and the mothre of my child. He got what he deserved."

 

"And so are you... Ian William, you're under arrest for the murder of Dustin Shepherd. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorny, if you cannot afford one, one will be apointed for you. Do you understand these rights I have read you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Daddy! Where are you going daddy? Daddy?!", Libby yelled as fresh hot tears slipped down her cheeks.

 

***

**SVU 16th Precinct - Squad Room**

**Olivia's POV**

 

"Daddy?!"

 

I had to hold Libby back. I said to myself,  **'I'm so sorry Libby. I really am.'** Social Services came to take Libby away, but I didn't let them. I'm not going to have a repeat of what happened to Calvin. Not again. **  
**

"I'm sorry Detective Benson, but she has to be placed in a home."

 

"I know, she can stay with me. I'll take care of her."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Ok. You're now the legal guardian of Ms. Libby Amber William. Good luck."

 

I couldn't help but smile. I crouched down to Libby's height, took her hand, looked into her eyes and said, "Hey, everything is going to be ok. Do you want to go home?"

 

Libby nodded her head and I picked her up.

 

***

**SVU 16th Precinct - Squad Room**

**Libby's POV**

 

Olivia smiled, then picked me up. As we were walking to the hallway, I looked behind to see the other officers smiling. We got to the elevators and walked in. After a few seconds, the doors closed. It was the beginning of my new family.

 

The beginning of my new life...

 


End file.
